The Elders' Prophecy
'Lore' This event started 26-Jan-2016 and lasted 5 days. "The prophecy says that the new lord of shadow will be born when a prophetess of the dark order will bound her soul with blood and magic to an elder magic scroll" During this event gather Elder Scroll for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the new queen of the shadows Morgan Le Fay Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain her allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, she has an extra Heroic Power in addition to her Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who she is paired with, Morgan Le Fay' Grim Augury Reduce ATK & Silence enemy party. Three times per battle. (Note: her one card combo is Vexing Curse: Decrease enemy party skill proc by 8%) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Elder Scrolls you find during the event: * 4 Bonus Scrolls - King Arthur * 4 Bonus Scrolls - Merlin * 3 Bonus Scrolls - Jötunn * 3 Bonus Scrolls - Sir Bors the Youthful * 2 Bonus Scrolls - Vambrael * 2 Bonus Scrolls - Arial Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Morgan Le Fay on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn her allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring her! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Scrolls * 1x Elders' Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Dragon Caller * Max Level Hugues de Payns * Sir Agravain Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Scroll * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Cernunnos * Max Level Aleria * Max Level Arthur the Young Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Morgan Le Fay, 15x Summon stones , 10x Elders' Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Morgan Le Fay, 15x Summon stones , 10x Elders' Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Morgan Le Fay, 15x Summon stones , 10x Elders' Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Morgan Le Fay, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Elders' Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Elders' Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Elders' Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Elders' Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Elders' Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Elders' Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Elders' Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Nambia Djinn * 200000 - Morgan Le Fay Possible Chest Outcome * Morgan Le Fay * King Arthur * Merlin * Sir Bors the Youthful * Questing Beast * Vambrael Fallen * Wraith-Kin Matron * Sir Lionel * Guardian Angel * Father Beneficent * Maiden of the Order * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Event 7000 Gem Promo Jötunn Sir Bors the Youthful Vambrael Arial Category:Events